roleplay_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Golden Age Bolas Bloodthorn
Personality He is mentally unstable due to the effects of the dragon attack in 2020. Backstory When Bolas was born, it was quirkless. He went through life hating that he was worthless, not able to contribute anything of any worth. He resented most that had them. Bullied at school cause of what he was this never helped him. Even in the end, this made him lose some of his close friends for he would have some fits of outburst at them for having something he never had. This never ended well as they always beat him in the end, which again only made things worse for him. Eventually he had no friends in his hometown expect for one. A little girl who would always stand by his side defending him at all costs. But that only put a target on her back. This caused her parents to have to move her out of the school for how bad it got, even moving away from where they lived to a new state. Now he was truly alone and had no one besides his parents. Hell even some of the teachers didn't like him and picked on him when they could, making him do the hardest things which only led to embarrassment for himself, or making him do hard labor to keep his mouth shut about fits of rage he had at other students. His parents always had a secret disappointment in him, never knowing this for his life until one day his father got drunk and told him everything. How they didn't like him and how they wish they had a child who could actually be useful in there life at the age of 12 One night though, when he was 13, would change everything for him. For good or bad would be up to the holder in this, as his parents were murdered and Bolas was taken away, being quirkless, he was a perfect subject for a certain secret group that had been working on dragon mutations that they began with when the dragons tried to destroy Wayhaven. During it all there was a cluster of panic from the dragons attacking there headquarters and trying to keep everything straight, Bolas escaped from them. Bolas has now been wandering the streets to find any way of surviving, as he had not exactly known what they did to him, he just wandered around. One day, he was on the ground, dying from starvation when a couple found him under a bridge, as it was hard to unhear the groans of a starving boy. They had taken him in and tried raising him themselves, but this proved to be difficult as he hadn't trusted anyone. Yet one night, when he was in a room they had prepared for him, he felt something hard around his arm, they were dragon scales. Now 2 years later, he is attempting to join the academy, and hopes to make friends Resources None. Equipment / Weaponry Nothing technically. He uses the form of his dragon self and the strength acquired by it, also using claws to slash at his enemies Specialisations In hand to hand combat, but also likes to dig, do construction, and has a love for cat girls. Quirk Dragon's Might. The user is able to use the dragon infusion that was givin to him and change his body into a dragon like form. Lasts for 10 turns and has a 5 cd cool down The users body gains dragon scales around its body. These scales give him a 20kn armor and has a natural heat resistance of 800c. If the armor is broken then the user is fine but their form goes away. The user also gains claws and enhanced strength that allows them to deal 12kn damage there kick is increased to the same strength. Their speed is also increased to 30mph on foot. Versatility Due to the strength increase, Bolas can lift heavier objects, as well as make longer runs for deliveries. Example Bolas could use his strength to lift up big piles of wood, bolders/rocks, and help around construction places by cleaning up while he gains info on how to build. Category:Golden Age OC Category:All Characters Category:Golden Age 1st Year Student Category:Golden Age Academy Student Category:Golden Age OC Academy Students